


Your Position

by telethiastar



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, It's really short, just a little thing I wrote cuz I was bored, loud shrugging noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: "...Yew.If you ever feel troubled by your position, please tell us.”





	Your Position

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to post this whoops

_“If you ever feel troubled by your position, please tell us.”_

Those few words have been echoing throughout Yew’s mind lately. He and his friends left Al-Khampis behind already, and yet...he can’t seem to forget what Pope Agnes had told him.

_“Your position…”_

He’s the sole heir of House Geneolgia. He is— _was_ —the leader of the Three Cavaliers, and by extension, the rest of the Crystalguard. Her Holiness and everyone else is depending on him to succeed. What would his friends think if he were ever to fail his mission?

_“Please tell us.”_

There are lots of things he hasn’t mentioned to his team yet. The details of his past, for example, but that will have to wait for another day. He’s briefly told them about Janne and Nikolai, but he hardly included any significant details. Compared to that, this is nothing. It’s not a big enough issue to bother anyone with; it would be better if he kept this to himself.

That said, it’s not like anyone reads the personal entries of his diary…

Yew sighs and fishes the book from his satchel. Better to get his emotions on paper now to avoid them forcing their way past his throat somewhere down the line. He touches his pen to the paper and begins writing, forgetting the world around him as he puts down his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something Agnes says at some point. Apparently I didn't notice that she says things related to your current place in the story??? Anyway she said this thing and it made my heart die so I wrote this


End file.
